


Trick of the light

by Chara_the_demon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After a pacifist and a genocide run, BAD TIME, Chara Has Their Own Body, Flashbacks, Frisk has tricked everyone, Frisk is Evil, Multi, Sad Sans, Soft Chara, Still in the underground, baby bones, chara is good, littletale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_the_demon/pseuds/Chara_the_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara trapped inside a murderers body, is finally free. Will she be able to convince the other monsters that it was Frisk that caused the genocide run? More importantly, will she convince Sans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sad time

*Hey Chara?

"Yes comedian?"

*What's our code-word?

"Huh?"

*You know, in case we're ever in trouble.

"I dunno. You pick."

*Ok. How about legendary fart master

"Are you serious?" 

*Come on you said I could pick!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Why did they lie to him? After they killed them all, they simply reset and forget about it. When he approached them, they hugged him and said I was the murderer. I was the dirty brother killer. And he simply believed them. I have been bidding my time, and will prove my innocence.

 

Sans goes in in to tuck the kiddo good night. They always apologies about how they're too scared to fight Asgore, and break the barrier. He understands. They're like 11 for crying out loud. Just as he pulls the cover tight, he hears a voice that shatters his peace 

"Sans?...

*YOU!

The room flashes blue and suddenly, the "easiest enemy" challenges me.

*Leave the kiddo alone, you crazy psycho! 

He thrashes me against the wall. I lose 2 HP.

"Sans, I didn't do it. Get me out of this prison and I'll explain. Heck, I'll help you finish our treehouse."

His eye socket goes blank. The murderer takes back control and turns on the water works. He looks confused. She hugs him and says sorry for not being strong enough. He holds her tight. It sickens me to see him hold the monster that killed him. I weep silently, knowing my plan has failed.

*Hey kid. If she's gonna keep taking control, then how's about we get her out of you. Ya know, just in case the we can keep a close eye socket on her.

That demon smirks, knowing she's gonna get away with all of this.

"I'd like that a lot."


	2. New Body, Old Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is finally going to have her own body... but it comes at a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!  
> There will be a bit of swearing and language so advance with care!!

*Hey, do you want to build a treehouse?

"Sure comedian. Whereabouts?

*There's this tree just above a stream in Waterfall.

"Sounds good. Lets make it far enough to reach the roof of the Underground!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk is hooked up to a machine. There's a body on the bed next to her, the one intended for me. It has my dark, ginger hair and my crimson red eyes. But it does look a lot older than my old one.

*Sans, are you sure this is the right body for Chara?

*S'pose it's about right. If you're old enough to demolish the entire Underground, you're probably old enough to chug a few beers.

Frisk giggles. She knows how to suck up to him, how to fool him. It makes me want to hurl. As soon as I'm out of this body, I'm killing her twice over.

*Ok enough puns. Let's get to work. Undyne step back from me, this is important.

*Calm down Alphys. I don't even get why this creep deserves her own body.

Ouch Undyne, that hurt.

*Everybody, step back. The extraction is about to begin.

Hours later, I wake up in my new body. My eyes flutter open, and I see everyone staring me down.

*My child!

*Chara!

Toriel and Asgore rush towards me and hug me close. I burst into tears, apologizing for convincing Azzie to go along with my stupid plan and getting us all killed. Suddenly, I'm surrounded in a familiar blue aura. Sans eye socket has turned a dark blue, and he doesn't look like he's gonna show me mercy.

*Sans what are you-

*Tori step back from that .. thing. He says that word with utter contempt. He truly hates me. *We have a little bit of explaining to do, don't we, you fucking piece of shit.

"I suppose we do. Are you gonna let me do the talking or shall I?"

He glares at me. I'd take that as a no. I fold my arms and legs as I hover above the ground. Why doesn't he just play his theme tune already?

By the end of Sans and Frisks explanation, everyone is in shock, but it's no surprise who they believe.

*My child, how could you?

*Chara, I'm deeply disappointed in you. What would Asriel think.

Great. Nothing better than your own parents thinking you killed them and then comparing you to your dead brother. Perfect start to your morning.

"If that's what you believe than fine, let the demon win. But if you think I'm not gonna- oh my god, is that Papyrus kissing Mettaton?!?"

They all look, works every time. I'm dropped to the ground and I sprint out the door, down the stairs and out of the building. Sure Alphys has got cameras everywhere but there's a little stream down in Waterfall where nobody knows.

Nobody but the comedian.

And I'll be waiting... 


	3. A little stream by Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans if confused with whats going on. He decides to hear the demon out himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I wanted to try out a chapter from Sans' perspective. Hope you enjoy.

*You know Chara, I don't think all humans are evil.

"Ha ha, that's a good one.

*Hear me out. You're a human and you are one of the smartest, kindest, strongest and .. uh.. prettiest people in the entire Underground. 

"Are you blushing?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans POV

 

That kid got us good. She knows me well enough. Anything concerning Pap will wake me right up. Except for when that dirty brother killer slaughtered him. She thinks she can hide from us, doesn't she. Welp, if she thinks i don't remember our little den, she's got another thing coming.

"Sans, be careful, and don't let her trick you!" the kiddo cries out. She looks scared, oddly shifty. Like someones about to find out something bad about her.

*Kid, I'll be fine. That brats got old Sansy on her bad side and she knows she's got a skele-ton of bad times coming.

Frisk giggles, but Toriel and Asgore look concerned.

*I don't understand, I never raised my child to be like this. Sans, you and Asriel knew her best, do you know what might have caused this?

*No clue Tori, might be something about hating humanity. I always got a bit of a hint of that.

Toriel sighs. When Chara was a kid she would always go on about how humans deserved to be trapped down here instead of monsters. She hated being one of them so much that she stole liquid magis from Ol' Gaster's lab and tried to inject herself. I was the one to stop her, wish I hadn't now. Hell, I'd stab her with it if I could. I get ready to take my shortcuts and finally get rid of this monster.

 

I teleport to just beside our tree house. I hear a beautiful voice singing, so painful yet so mesmerizing.

"Let's go in the garden, you'll find something. Right there where you left it sitting upside down. When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around."

I feel tears starting in my eyes. Despite what the singer has done to me, I can't help but from joining in.

*Everything stays right where you left it.

I hear her smile.

"Everything stays but it still changes."

*Everything stays, but it still changes.

"Ever so slightly-"

*-Daily and nightly

"In little ways..."

*...When everything stays.

We both wipe our eyes. She breathes deeply and says 

"Well comedian. Do you want to know the truth?"


	4. Let my little light shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara reveals the truth...

*I wish I could see the stars.

"Meh. They're over rated."

*What are stars like on the surface?

"Well, they are really bright and shiny. And whenever a star falls people wish on it to give them luck, even though where ever the star lands, it wreaks havoc."

*Are you a star Chara?

"A fallen one."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*So Chara, what really happened?

I sighed. "Basically, whenever a human falls down, they wake me up, so I guide them through the Underground. I see whatever they see. And feel what they...

*So you felt what the kids did when I?..

I nodded. I remember the antagonizing pain I felt when Sans killed the humans. I was only saved from it a seventh time because of an old lady's promise.

"Basically, the first timeline was a pacifist run through. I helped Frisk by telling them what to do. They listened and freed everyone. But suddenly I was back on those yellow flowers. They reset, and this time, they weren't paying attention to any of my advice. Every time they killed something, they would give me control. Technically, I would deal the last blow. Do you know how that feels, having to kill your own family? Never mind... Anyway this time she decided to trick everyone. If you knew that she was gonna kill everyone, you wouldn't have kept your promise. So she blamed me instead. I was helpless. I could only ever take control when she was sleeping, and even then it was only for a few seconds."

*Wait. If you need determination to reset how come you couldn't when you died?

"Because my soul had scarcely any left. It was filled with hate, no, not that kind. It was self-hate."

*How are we not free this time?

"Because Asriel never gave them the 7th soul."

*Chara, why did you climb Mount Ebbot?

I breathed deeply.

"My mother was running for the  mayor of the town I lived in. She would act like a saint, but behind closed doors, she would beat me senseless. Once we had a party round at our house. It front of all the guest I shouted 'I would like to propose a toast to Helen. She's not only scarred me mentally, but physically too.' Then I showed them all the scars and bruises. The party ended pretty quickly after that. When they all left, she hurt me. But a lot worse than all the other times. I managed to escape and I sprinted up Mount Ebbot. I decided- Heck if somebody's already trying to kill me, why not do it myself. My mother's words echoed in my head, telling me to go for it. So I took a step and pretty soon, I was falling.2

*So it wasn't for a happy reason.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE AN EMAIL! Send me anything at: chara.the.demon@gmail.com. I'll accept any ideas you guys have for a chapter and I would love fan art!


	5. Temporay

Hi guys! Unfortunately I will be taking a little break from this work as I wanted to try something else. Sorry about this.  
\- Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm so excited because this is my first ever fanfic... Hope you like it! :)


End file.
